


One way or another ( I'm gonna getcha)

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: DominicDrabbles [4]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurence hunts Caroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One way or another ( I'm gonna getcha)

Caroline is tricky. An escape artist.

But no one can run forever. Not even her.

Not from the Dollhouse, not from Rosum, not from him. Especially not from him.

She slips up. It's inevitable.

She's covering her tracks – she's good at it, after two or more years of it ( and who knows what she was up to before) – but that leaves other traces, traces he can find.

Not enough to catch her. He's always one, two three steps behind her.

Taunted.

But he's rentless.

She's prolonging the battle, he's working on winning the war. And win he shall.

 

He gets a call from Tucson. There's footage missing.

Connecting dots, matching pieces. He's good at it. It's what he's trained for. Identify strengths, exploit weaknesses.

The security officer talks.

Eventually.

It wouldn't, shouldn't, take as long as it does, but then again – Caroline. She has a way with people.

A way that gets under his skin more than it should.

He doesn't take that out on the guard too much. Not noticeably, at least.

There are two files missing. Caroline's. And one other.

Bennett Havelson, scholarship student at Tucson.

Where one Caroline Farrell has just signed up.

And the hunt begins afresh.

 

They land in Tuscon just over an hour after he updates Adelle.

It takes another three hours to track Caroline down – she isn't in the library, her dorm, or either of her preferred clubs.

Halverson's schedule, when they think to check it, shows her to be working late.

In one of Rosum's most heavily secure facilities.

Of _course_ that's where she'd be.

 

The entire building shakes, but this is Rosum, and the lift continues it's journey.

They split up. He takes right.

Caroline almost runs into him. Walks, actually. Bloody and unbowed. Like she hasn't a care in the world.

Like she hasn't just tried to blow up a building, a building they're both still currently standing in.

She doesn't fight.


End file.
